Afternoon In The Park
by fbi-woman
Summary: Pre-XF. Mulder and Scully meet as young children. I know the summary kinda stinks, but I don't want to give away the story. Please read/review.


1 Afternoon In The Park  
  
Author: fbi_woman  
  
Rating: G  
  
Type: Pre-XF  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned them but I don't.  
  
  
  
Scully Residence  
  
"Come on Bill let's get going," Melissa Scully said impatiently.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm ready" replied Bill Scully Jr. while grabbing his baseball cap.  
  
"Where are you going?" the two turned to see their four year old sister Dana, standing there holding the hand of the youngest Scully, Charlie.  
  
"We're going to the park and you can't come" answered Missy.  
  
"Awww Missy! You never let me and Charlie do anything with you and Bill!" Dana complained.  
  
" Just let them come" said Bill.  
  
"Fine!" Missy huffed.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Dana and Charlie.  
  
Dana reached out and took Bill's hand as they left.  
  
  
  
Maplewood Park  
  
Missy turned to Dana and Charlie.  
  
"You two stay here and play quietly while Bill and I go play on the big kid's side of the park."  
  
Missy and Bill ran off the play on the other side of the park and Charlie went and sat down on the ground to play in the dirt. Dana looked around for something to do when she saw a metal pony on a spring to make it rock back and forth. She ran over and tried to climb aboard but she was just too little.  
  
Fox Mulder had been sitting and watching this cute little redheaded girl try and climb up on the metal pony. He was impressed by her display of determination. Maybe he would give her a hand…  
  
"Hey."  
  
The girl turned around in surprise. There in front of her was a boy who looked to be about Missy's age.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Fox asked, looking into her big, pretty, blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not 'spose to talk to strangers" she replied.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I just want to help you" he said.  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"Okay" she agreed.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Fox as he picked her up and sat her down on the pony.  
  
"I'm Dana," she said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Dana, I'm Fox"  
  
Dana Giggled.  
  
"I like your name" she said.  
  
"Really?" He was surprised to say the least.  
  
Dana nodded. Fox put her feet and hands on the little bars. Then he pushed lightly on the pony's backside and it began to rock back and forth. Dana laughed happily and smiled ear to ear.  
  
"Can you push me on the swing now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he replied.  
  
He lifted her off the pony and followed her as she ran over to the swings. He picked her up and sat her down in one of the swings. She clapped and giggled as he pushed her.  
  
"Do you want to go on the big kid slide?" he asked.  
  
"My brother Bill and my sister Missy say that I'm too little" she said sadly.  
  
"I'll help you, don't worry" he assured her.  
  
"Okay!" she said happily.  
  
He stopped the swing and helped her down. He took her little hand in his as he led her over to the slide.  
  
Bill and Missy looked over and saw Dana climbing the stairs to the slide with some older boy.  
  
"What does he think he's doing with her?" Bill demanded, his already over protective side kicking in. He got off the teeter-totter and was about to go over to them when Missy stopped him.  
  
"Wait bill. Just watch for a minute" she pleaded.  
  
Bill relented and stood with Missy and watched.  
  
Fox sat down at the top of the slide and put Dana in his lap.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He put his arms around her, shifted his weight forward and they slid down together.  
  
"I want to go again!" Dana said when they reached the bottom.  
  
He led her back up and they slid down again.  
  
"Do you want to go by yourself this time?" he questioned.  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"I'll wait at the bottom and catch you okay?"  
  
"Okay!" she happily agreed.  
  
Fox moved to stand at the bottom of the slide and waited for Dana. He opened his arms and she slid right into them.  
  
That was it for Bill. He stormed over to where Dana and the boy stood. He approached the boy.  
  
"What's your name and what are you doing with my sister?" Bill asked angrily.  
  
"His name is Fox and he's playing with me since you and Missy left Charlie and me alone." Dana answered for him.  
  
"You're not supposed to talk to strangers Dana" Bill scolded.  
  
"He's not a stranger, he's my friend" Dana said defiantly.  
  
"That's it! Missy get Charlie, we're going home!" Bill yelled.  
  
"No!" Dana cried, throwing her tiny arms around Fox.  
  
Bill grabbed Dana and pried her off of Fox. She reached out again and caught his hand but Bill was too strong and she lost her grip. Tears began to stream down her face as Bill carried her away.  
  
Fox felt so powerless. He didn't want to start a fight so all he could do was watch. A few solitary tears trickled down his face.  
  
"Goodbye" he said even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
Dana continued to cry as Bill carried her home.  
  
"Bye" she choked out even though she knew he couldn't hear her.  
  
Fox began the walk home. He would always remember her big eyes and smile and all of a sudden, he just got the feeling that he would see her again someday. He smiled to himself and he felt as though a weight had been lifted.  
  
The End. 


End file.
